


A Tour of the Ministry

by vitruvian8008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008
Summary: After moving to Canada, Dean thought he had gotten over Ginny, but seeing Lily Luna Potter brought up feelings he didn’t realize he still had. During a gala at the Canadian Ministry, Dean finds out that Lily might be just as interested.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Dean Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: WeasleyJumpers' Self-posting Fest





	A Tour of the Ministry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic for a fest so hope you guys enjoy it!

If you had told Dean Thomas 2 weeks ago that he would be giving Lily Luna Potter a tour of the Canadian Ministry building he would have believed you. What he wouldn’t have believed was that the tour would involve her flush against him snogging his brains out.

It all started 2 weeks ago when Puddlemere United arrived in Canada for their much anticipated exhibition tour. Dean, as the premier expert on British relations in Canada, was responsible for helping organize this tour. After the war, Dean had finished his last year at Hogwarts and decided he wanted to travel the world and explore what was outside England. His step-dad had a brother in Canada who happily welcomed him, and Dean was able to land a job in the Canadian Ministry of Magic in the international relations department. He specialized in relations with the UK and really enjoyed the role as it allowed him to make occasional trips back home to visit friends and family. Within a few years he was able to rise up the ranks and found himself as the premier expert on British relations in the Canadian ministry.

The Puddlemere United tour was the first time a British Quidditch team was doing an extended tour in Canada. The British Quidditch League had developed quite a following in Canada, and people were excited to see the defending champions play live. It was through this that he first met Lily Luna Potter, star seeker of Puddlemere United. Meeting her for the first time was like deja vu. For a second he had to make sure that it wasn’t Ginny walking through those doors. He had seen pictures of her before, after all she was one of the most famous Quidditch players in the world, but seeing her in person with her red hair, freckles, and Quidditch-toned body, she looked so much like her mother. While Dean had thought he had gotten over Ginny a long time ago, seeing Lily in person brought up desires he didn’t realize he still had.

The two weeks went like a blur with him running one activity after another. Despite all the games being one-sided (Quidditch in Canada was nowhere near the level of England), the stadiums were packed with energized crowds. Scores of Puddlemere fans from across the country and the US made their way to see the matches and Lily specifically. As the daughter of the savior of the Wizarding World and a Quidditch star in her own, she was amongst the most famous witches in the world. Furthermore, as an attractive young witch, she was the face of numerous marketing campaigns. Even in Canada, one could barely shop without seeing her face plastered across different products.

Previously, Dean wouldn’t give much thought to how much Lily looked like her mother when seeing her face in a store, but now he would spend hours on end having the same daydreams he had over 30 years ago. Despite his best intentions, Dean couldn’t shake off the desire he had for Lily. He remembered going out with the team and a few others to a bar after one of the games and feeling a surge of jealousy when he saw Lily head out with one of the Canadian chasers. He felt gross fantasizing about someone half his age just because she looked like her mother, and to make matters worse it seemed like Lily knew the effect she had on him. He could see her smirk and wink the few times she caught him staring at her. Dean figured it would mean nothing, and he would get over it when she left for England.

Today was the last day of the tour and a farewell party was held in Puddlemere’s honor. Dean had made sure every last detail was taken care of and was pleased with himself as the event was going smoothly. Lily was wearing a stunning red dress that accentuated her curves, and he found himself blushing when he realized he had been staring at her chest for five minutes. As he started to turn away, she looked up and made eye contact, nodding her head for him to come over. He made his way over and was relieved that all Lily and her teammates wanted was a tour of the ministry building as they were impressed by the architecture. Seeing that the event was going smoothly, Dean offered to show them around, but immediately regretted it when he realized it would be just her. “It will only be 10 minutes” he told himself as he led her out of the main hall.

He could see the marvel in her eyes as he showed her the various hallways and rooms in the building. He remembered his own awe upon visiting this building for the first time. She pleaded to see his office and he found himself unable to resist her as her pouting look was the same one Ginny used on him all those years ago.

A second after entering his office, Lily shut the door and kissed him full on the lips. After his initial shock, he pushed her off him much against the wishes of his pants. Apparently he had not been as discrete as he thought in his longing for her, but luckily for him Lily apparently had quite an interest in shagging a man her father’s age. The rational part of his brain told him that this was a bad idea and could cost him his job if anyone found out, but on the other hand if she wanted, who was he to deny the opportunity to live out what he had spent the last 2 weeks dreaming about. And that was how Dean found himself in his current position.

He responded to her second kiss with equal passion. His hands found her red curls messing up what probably took hours to do in mere seconds as he hungrily sought entrance to her mouth. He could feel her hands clutch his shoulders as she pulled herself even closer to him before finally letting his tongue into her mouth. Dean greedily explored her mouth as he felt her hands move up from her shoulders and around his neck. Her moaning noises as he explored her mouth with his tongue turned him on even more. She tasted like the Champagne from the event and the softness of her lips reminded Dean of her mother. He let the feelings he had been repressing all these years surface as he grabbed her bum forcefully while kissing her hard against the door.

Dean moved one of his hands around her hips to the front of her body as he pushed her towards his desk. Lily sighed as he placed her on his desk briefly detangling her lips from his. She looked just like Ginny in his dreams where he had pictured her spread out across a Hogwarts desk hair completely messed up. He rubbed his length against her heat as he kissed her again, this time more slowly but with equal passion.

He moved his lips lower kissing her neck while caressing her inner thigh with his hand. He felt her smirk as his cock twitched against her core knowing the effect she was having on him. Lily’s moans of pleasure were music to his ears as he continued licking and nipping at the many freckles on her soft pale flesh. Desire raged inside of Dean as Lily teasingly grinded against his length. Dean could not remember the last time he had wanted a girl this bad and had to fight the temptation to just roll up her dress and shag her senseless right there. After leaving countless love bites on her neck, Dean moved up to her lips for a quick kiss and then sat back onto his office chair. Even without him telling her, it seemed that she knew what to do next.

“I’ve always wanted to suck someone off an old ministry official under a ministry desk.”

His retort died in a gasp as she unzipped and pulled down his pants before grabbing his length and slowly licked up and down it with her tongue. She teasingly pleasured his length with her tongue eliciting groans from Dean. She looked exactly like how Ginny had in his daydreams on her knees in front of him. She knew how badly he wanted to release and used that to her advantage. Everytime she felt him tense up, she would slow down the pace of her tongue much to his frustration. He saw her cheeks widen as she took his length deeper and deeper into her mouth. Dean knew he couldn’t last much longer and within seconds emptied himself in her mouth. She swallowed it and licked her lips while he was still recovering from the best blow job he had ever received.

“They’ll be waiting for us, we can continue this later tonight” With a wink Lily turned around to head out, but Dean quickly grabbed her by the hand.

“They can wait longer” he growled before pulling her down onto his lap for a passionate kiss.

He could taste himself on her lips as he kissed her hard grabbing fistfuls of her red hair. He touched her everywhere over her clothes feeling the curves he had admired earlier in the evening. She sexily pouted when he pulled his lips from hers but that was replaced with a devious smile after he whispered one word in her ear: “Strip”

She got up from his lap and unhooked both straps on her dress, letting it fall to her waist. Dean started to get hard again at the sight of her: completely topless with red hair astrew and both nipples hard begging to be sucked on. She turned around after flashing him her most sexy smile, stuck out her perfect arse, and teasingly lowered her dress revealing her skimpy blue knickers, if you could even call them that. Her pale round arse was even better than what he had imagined earlier when he was daydreaming about what was under her dress.

She turned around to face Dean and he immediately brought his lips to her stomach while inserting a finger under her knickers. She moaned in ecstasy as he finally inserted a finger inside of her pumping in and out all while continuing to kiss and lick across her stomach.

She made her way to straddle him again, her knickers the only thing separating them. His mouth latched onto her left nipple and sucked hard causing Lily to shriek in delight. His left hand snaked up and tugged on her right nipple while he continued lavishing her left with his mouth. Every time Dean sucked hard on a nipple, Lily moaned as waves of pleasure washed over her. She arched into him giving Dean more access to suck all while grinding against his fingers in pleasure. While Dean had been with his fair share of women, he had forgotten how it was like to be with someone with such youthful vigor. Dean felt like he was in heaven as she ran her hands through his hair and pressed her breast deeper into his mouth. After a few minutes, he moved his mouth to the valley between her breasts, licking down it before kissing the underside of her right breast. He sucked a bright red spot there before focusing his attention on her other nipple giving it the proper treatment it deserved.

He then lifted her off his lap and bent her over his desk. He waved his wand to conjure 2 ribbons to tie both her arms to the desk. He slowly removed her knickers before spanking her hard on the arse.

“You’ve been a naughty girl” he whispered in her ear as he placed his body over hers. “Ever since you’ve landed in Canada, I’ve wanted to bend you over my desk and spank your perfect, round arse. And just like tonight, all those thoughts involved you being on your knees, taking in my full length to avoid punishment. And just like in my dreams, you’re going to get double punishment for that.” He moved his lips down her back kissing and licking at her skin as his tongue found the curve of her arse. Lily let out a whimper as he bit at her right butt cheek leaving a red mark on her pale skin. Lily cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Dean spanked her over and over again.

“9”

“10”

He continued rubbing her cheeks as he felt himself get harder and harder starting at her now red arse. He bent over her, arms reaching under her to cup her breasts. He licked up her back teasing his length against her wetness. Lily arched back, her moans signalling her desire for contact. He finally inserted his length in her tight, wet hole groaning in delight.

Dean attached his lips to her neck all while moulding the flesh of her breasts with his hands. He kept a steady pace as he rocked in and out of her. For a split second it hit Dean that he was in his ministry office fucking his ex-girlfriend’s daughter, but a loud moan from Lily made him realize he didn’t care. He continued rocking in and out of her at a consistent pace as one of his hands moved across her stomach and found her entrance. His fingers alternated between pumping in and out of her and touching her over her hip and front. Lily made unintelligible sounds as she writhed under him.

As he felt himself come closer to losing it, he picked up his pace hitting her sweet spot over and over again. He could feel her clench around him and closed his eyes as he prepared for the wave of euphoria about to come over him. He saw stars in his eyes as he fucked the red headed witch from behind over and over again until he finally came with a loud groan biting down hard on her neck. She continued wriggling her bum until she came a few seconds later with as loud of a shriek of pleasure. Dean continued lightly sucking at her neck as he lay on top of her enjoying the aftermath of sex.

They both stood up and Lily kissed him, though this time more slowly and lovingly. She made her way to her clothes and put them on before heading out the door. Just as she was about to leave the room, she raised her dress and lowered her knickers revealing her bright red arse. “I wouldn’t mind a more in depth tour of the ministry later tonight”. With a wink she was on her way out, a teasing sway to her hips. Oh yes, Dean thought to himself, he would give her a proper tour of the ministry.


End file.
